1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating compressor, and more particularly, to a reciprocating compressor having an assembly structure of a suction muffler, in which a baffle can be firmly assembled in a resonant container of the suction muffler.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a reciprocating compressor refers to a compressor in which a piston sucks, compresses and discharges a gas, linearly reciprocating in a cylinder.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view showing the conventional reciprocating compressor.
As shown therein, the conventional reciprocating compressor 1 includes: a casing 10 for communicating a gas suction pipe (SP) with a gas discharge pipe (DP); a frame unit 20 elastically installed in the casing 10; a reciprocating motor 30 supported by the frame unit 20 and installed in the casing 10; a compression unit 40 connected to the reciprocating motor 30 and supported by the frame unit 20; and a resonance spring unit 50 for inducing the resonance movement so as to elastically support the reciprocating motor 30.
The frame unit 20 includes: a front frame 21 for supporting both one side of the reciprocating motor 30 and the compression unit 40; a middle frame 22 coupled with the front frame 21 and supporting the other side of the reciprocating motor 30; and a rear frame 23 coupled with the middle frame 22 and supporting a rear resonance spring 53 to be described later.
The reciprocating motor 30 includes: an outer stator 31 fixedly installed between the front frame 21 and the middle frame 22; an inner stator 32 fixed to the front frame 21, leaving a certain air gap at the inside of the outer stator 31; and a mover 33 interposed between the outer stator 31 and the inner stator 32, coupled with a piston 42 of the compression unit 40, and linearly reciprocating together with the piston 42.
The compression unit 40 includes: a cylinder 41 fixed to the front frame 21; the piston 42 slidingly inserted into the cylinder 41, coupled with the mover 33 of the reciprocating motor 30 and linearly reciprocating; a suction valve 43 formed at a front end surface of the piston 42 and opening or closing a suction flow channel (F); a discharge valve 44 formed at a discharge side of the cylinder 41 and controlling the discharge of a compressed gas by opening or closing a compression space (P); a valve spring 45 for elastically supporting the discharge valve 44; and a discharge cover 46 accommodating the discharge valve 44 and the valve spring 45 and covering the discharge side of the cylinder 41.
The resonance spring unit 50 includes: a spring supporting unit 51 coupled with a connection portion of the mover 33 and the piston 42; and a front resonance spring 52 and a rear resonance spring 53 disposed at front and rear both sides of the spring supporting unit 51 and elastically supporting the mover 33 and the piston 42.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 2, a suction muffler 60 is mounted at a rear end of the piston 42 such that the suction muffler 60 is concentrically rear end of the piston 42 such that the suction muffler 60 is concentrically positioned with the gas suction pipe (SP, refer to FIG. 1).
The suction muffler 60 includes: a guide pipe 61 inserted into the suction flow channel (F, refer to FIG. 1) of the piston 42 and provided with its end closely fixed to a rear surface of the piston 42; a resonant container 62 communicated with the guide pipe 61, expanded and having a resonant space (V); and a baffle 63 coupled in the middle of the resonant container 62 and dividing the resonant space (V) into right and left.
The resonant container 62 is formed as a cylindrical shape and provided with one side which is completely opened and the other side of which center is partially opened.
The baffle 63 is erected in the middle of the resonant space (V) and then welded thereat, a through hole 63a is formed in the middle of the baffle 63, and therefore the baffle 63 makes a ring shape as a whole.
Undescribed reference marks LP, D and P stand for a loop pipe, a discharge space and a compression space, respectively.
The conventional reciprocating motor operates as follows.
When the power is applied to the outer stator 31 of the reciprocating motor 30, a flux is formed between the outer stator 31 and the inner stator 32. Both the mover 33 and the piston 42 move horizontally according to a direction of the flux and linearly reciprocate by the resonance spring unit 50 to generate pressure difference in the compression space (P), thereby sucking a refrigerant gas, compressing the refrigerant gas at a certain pressure and discharging the compressed refrigerant. A series of processes are repeated. At this time, when the suction valve 43 is opened or closed, it collides with the piston 42, making a suction noise. However, such a suction noise flows into the resonant container 62 through the guide pipe 61 of the suction muffler 60 and is offset by the Helmholtz's effective.
However, in case of the conventional reciprocating compressor having such construction, when the baffle is assembled in the resonant container of the suction muffler, since a separate structure by which the baffle is perpendicularly supported is not formed in the resonant container, it is hard to assemble the baffle at an exact position of an inner circumferential surface of the resonant container, thereby lowering operability. In addition to this, since the baffle cannot be assembled at the exact position of the inner circumferential surface of the resonant container, a noise reduction effect is reduced.